


[Video] Destiel canon love confession, but without booms and set to an NSP song

by ChasingCheddar



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s15e18 Despair, Episode: s15e18 Despair - Castiel's Confession Scene, Fanvids, Fix-It, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Video, i should be studying heLP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingCheddar/pseuds/ChasingCheddar
Summary: I set Castiel's love confession to Ninja Sex Party's 'Wondering Tonight', and did some Fun Things™ with those boom noises at the end.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	[Video] Destiel canon love confession, but without booms and set to an NSP song

**Author's Note:**

> when i found out those queerbaiters finally did this in the shitty time that is the year of our lord 2020, i was in so much shock that i dislocated my TOE. okaYY


End file.
